Ashi
Ashi is a recurring character from the Samurai Jack series, who originated from the fifth and final season. History Samurai Jack Ashi and her sisters were train at birth by her mother as well as her group to eliminate Samurai Jack, however, unlike her sisters, Ashi would often look at the interests of nature. Ashi and her sisters were show to finish their training in Episode XCII, and went after Samurai Jack. In Episode XCVIII, Ashi, along with the other Daughters of Aku went to look for Jack. they saw some wildlife but was chased away by one of her sisters, only to find Jack and tried to fight him. After fighting him Ashi and her sisters chased Jack until he was cornered at some catacombs, but lost him. In Episode XCIV, Ashi and the other sisters of Aku found one of there own dead and so continued their look to find Samurai Jack. They believed to have cornered him and so they fought him until almost all of them died by Jack's hand, Ashi and her two other sisters merged into one but was knocked out and Jack defeated those two as well with Ashi grabbing Jack by a chain that she through at him and cussed him, leaving Jack to through her away. In Episode XCV, Ashi was shown laying in her own blood in the snow and later was ready to fight Jack until she was tide up. She cussed at Jack constantly until the two were swallowed by a giant creature. Ashi was constantly carried on Jack's back with a three exceptions, where both she and Jack where doing acupuncture, when Jack snapped at her and told her that everything she knew was a lie as well as when Jack was talking to himself and she was kidnapped by a crab and was saved by Jack. both Jack and Ashi later left the creature and found themselves on an island, Ashi was planning to murder Jack but saw him with a ladybug and so did not. In Episode XCVI, both Ashi and Jack returned back to the main land with Ashi wanting to know the truth about everything, however when Jack said no she jumped to a high rock in a rage. She then was told about a fairy tale that Jack was told back when he was younger. Jack then showed Ashi what he has experienced in Aku's Future over the fifthly years; such as Aku destroying all but one tree in a forest, bringing escaped war prisoners to Earth and ready to destroy a village and later a barren wasteland where the two saw a blue alien and so went to save their children. Both Ashi and Jack found that the children were being mind controlled and so Ashi went to face off against the Dominator until she was captured by him. Ashi was tortured by the Dominator until she saw the blue alien children beating up Jack and so escaped the trap and through the Dominator at the computer and destroyed it in the process. Ashi then went to look for the blue alien children and saw that they were waking up, she then was yelling for Jack and so went to look for him. In Episode XCVII, Ashi was seen on a blimp until she was almost attacked by a pair of Woolies, they told Ashi how the Samurai saved them and later asked his she was friends with Samurai Jack, leaving her to claim that she does not know and then left by falling from the blimp. She then bumped into running Beetle Drones from a tribe of Archers and so gained knowledge of another one of Jacks heroic acts and then left. Ashi somehow found her way to a music consort where a group of teenagers where singing towards the Samurai's action of his heroic act and later left, where she saw a waterfall and then cleansed herself of the ashes on her body and then made a dress out off a bunch of leaves. Ashi then found her way to a bar where she met some of the foes that Jack sought against, even Da Samurai and Demongo themselves and then left after being told by someone where Jack is. She then finds that Jack was ready to commit sappuku with the Omen and a few of Jack's ansesters. She gave Jack back his hope and after Jack cuts the Omen in half, the two went back to their journey. In Episode XCVIII, both Ashi and Jack were seen flying on a giant bird until they got off and went to look for Jack's Sword, however when they could not find it Jack went to meditate on it and left Ashi to defend him. Ashi noticed an Orc Army and so fought them until they all died in battle and then went to Jack and saw her mother. Ashi and her mother fought with her throwing an arrow at her mother's back after she was ready to murder the Samurai and then passed out. Ashi then woke up and saw that Jack was back to his old self as well as complemented him with the two ready for their next adventure. In Episode XCIX, both Ashi and Jack were seen in a bazaar where Ashi was questioning Jack about the food until they went on a large camel's back to somewhere. The two later fought against green alien tigers and then left where they walked until they saw a crashed ship and decided to look in that ship. They then found that they had to fight off one of the ship's former prisoners known as Lazarus92, this took some time as it overtook the two until a devise that Samurai Jack found worked in destroying the creature. This ended with the two making out because of shock. Episode C begins where the last episode left off with Jack and Ashi stopped making out and tried to explain themselves. Ashi then had to look for new clothes as her old one was destroyed by battle. Both Ashi and Jack then had lunch then went to sleep, Ashi woke up and found that Jack was missing and then went to look for him. When Ashi found Jack, she wanted him to explain himself where he claimed that he did not want something to happen to Ashi and all of a sudden Aku showed up to think that Jack lost his sword. Aku then decided to walk off until he smelt Ashi and trying to thing of how that was possible and then remembered that he gave a Cult that worshiped him, his own essence and gathered that Ashi's mother drank it, witch made her and her sisters accutle Daughters of Aku. Aku then corrupted her and made her defeat Jack until he gave up. In Episode CI, the corrupted Ashi was ready for her father's commands, even fighting some of the allies that Jack has made in the Future until Jack shouted to Ashi that he loves her and so snapped her back to her own self. Ashi then fought against Aku with his own powers and then later sent both herself and Jack to the past where Jack finally destroyed Aku once and for all. Jack then showed Ashi his parents and then planned to marry Jack but faded away during her and Jack's wedding. This left Jack in a depressive state for a while until he saw a ladybug under a tree. It is unknown whether or not Ashi went back to Aku's Future or just faded from all of existence. Powers and Abilities Combat: Ashi and her sisters where trained to fight both with and without various weapons Minor-Shapeshifting: Ashi has been shown with minor shape shifting powers, mainly to shrink and change her arms and legs. She also has a corrupted form. Laserbeem Eyes: Ashi was shown to have laserbeem eyes. Time Traveling Scream: Ashi was shown to use a time traveling scream to sent both herself and Jack back to the past. Appearances Samurai Jack * Season 5 ** Episode XCII ** Episode XCIII ** Episode XCIV ** Episode XCV ** Episode XCVI ** Episode XCVII ** Episode XCVIII ** Episode XCIX ** Episode C ** Episode CI Trivia *during the first half of Samurai Jack Season five, Ashi's hair looked similar to Princess Ilana's from Sim-Bionic Titan. Another show the creature, Genddy worked on. Genndy stated that it was just a corinsadence. *Ashi was hinted to be half-Aku before Episode C, but these were minor powers. See Also *Cult of Aku *Daughters of Aku *High Priestess *Aku Category:Samurai Jack Sorcerers Category:Cartoon Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Cambions Category:Female Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Sorcerers Related to Other Sorcerers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demons